hypothetical_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hypothetical Encyclopedia:Chat/Logs/9 March 2017
10:01 *pounds fist into table* 10:01 rip .-. 10:02 10:02 10:02 You could put your ENSO tables here @Hype 10:02 10:02 yeah 10:02 Can we save hypothetical stories? 10:03 If he's leaving Wikia...we should adopt it in a few months 10:03 but not now. 10:03 We'll have to wait and see if he's actually leaving WIkia first. 10:03 10:03 and yes @hype 10:03 Bots are blue? 10:03 10:03 its flagged 10:03 Yes. 10:03 @ MG 10:03 10:03 VSTF are green too. 10:03 10:03 Usercane Anthony: December 21, 2015 – March 9, 2017 10:03 i can start fixing categories finally 10:03 Will we adopt Stories if Sassmaster quits Wikia and is not seen for a few months/ 10:03 Ugh... 10:04 ? 10:04 @ Mario 10:04 we'll have to. 10:04 Brick has bureaucrat there 10:04 We've gone too far on stories to abandon it. 10:04 i made a new stories earlier 10:04 just made another election between Bob and Keranique 10:04 10:04 10:04 10:04 bob lost again, kek 10:04 SM pls you rig it all the time 10:04 Chat logs have been updated, and are now available for viewing 10:04 nah 10:04 you just want your wife to win 10:04 bob pls 10:04 Sass's usercane can be said as dissipated right? 10:05 For now yes 10:05 304-234 is not that bad @bob:3 10:05 Enawo is almost off Madagascar 10:05 TD Enawo 10:05 ohmygah, Enawo is still alive 10:05 bit weird JTWC pulled the plug while it was still a C2 10:06 Enawo will probably re-enter the Indian Ocean tonight 10:06 Enawo is probably gonna go ET later tonight or tomorrow 10:06 JTWC is meh 10:06 yes... 10:06 whythey did that idk 10:06 10:06 Chat logs have been updated, and are now available for viewing 10:06 rip blobby 10:06 http://prnt.sc/ei1d1q 10:06 I won the popular vote again ;-; 10:06 SM pls 10:07 you must rig this 10:07 bob pls 10:07 it's not rigged 10:07 yes it is 10:07 nah 10:07 if it was rigged, I would have placed Roussil- which is exactly what I did wait no 10:07 it's not rigged anyway 10:08 wb 10:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXXLpsG0O4g 10:08 wb bricky 10:08 wbw 10:09 *wb 10:09 Hi 10:09 k, time to make an election between Emma and Layten 10:10 Oh and HS is mine now 10:10 "Actually, you're already Bureaucrat there and since it's my wiki, I choose you to be my successor. Tell them that." 10:10 ok 10:10 Okay. 10:10 That's good, I think? 10:11 10:11 k, so far, Emma is winning, cri 10:11 10:11 its actually a stab to teh heart that sass had to get blocked before leaving wikia 10:11 the* 10:12 Well users say this sometimes that they are leaving aftere a block...and then they come back 10:12 yep 10:12 *after 10:12 i think sass will be one of those 10:12 > aftere 10:12 10:12 10:12 10:12 don't turn into Nkech, Bob 10:12 lo 10:12 lol 10:12 can't type today 10:12 I doubt he ever wants to talk to me again. 10:12 thank god i wasnt stupid enought o go down that road 10:12 So.. I'll just leave it at that. 10:12 I think Sass will return eventually, as he did the same thing back when he resigned in September. 10:13 yep 10:13 I had to convince to get him back though. 10:13 True point. 10:13 hype, can you pm me the list of templates on here pls? 10:13 on this account 10:13 kek, Hunter has just won Michigan 10:13 10:13 PLS 10:14 @ SM 10:14 10:14 10:14 he also won Kentucky, Nkech will be triggered once he finds out about it 10:14 lol 10:14 k, Hunter won NY yay 10:15 and layten has won Texas 10:15 10:15 10:15 10:15 rip 10:15 Might as well leave Brick's server. 10:15 ok 10:16 im on 25 servers now 10:16 Chat logs have been updated, and are now available for viewing 10:16 Layten is now leading in the popular vote. kek. 10:16 lol 10:16 10:16 10:17 236-215 so far 10:17 253-226, oooooh 10:18 and we have WS Reggie yay 10:18 Reggie's gonna hit me 10:18 10:18 Hopefully it won't fail as bad as Helena 10:19 and California has just gone to Hunter, he won 10:19 Reggie is the one hitting me 10:19 Final results: 304-234. 10:19 turns out, Hunter won the popular vote after all, kek 10:19 k 10:20 10:20 10:20 10:20 k den, MG has made me triggered 10:20 k 10:20 now, time to do me vs. bob, I'll totally win 10:20 10:21 lol 10:21 chat pls wake up 10:21 we should talk about somethign 10:21 *something 10:21 yes 10:21 10:21 10:21 10:22 518-20. 10:22 10:22 10:22 10:22 10:22 why did I lose, Bob pls 10:23 hyper Lead 10:23 Sudan and nekaro 10:23 white strawberries 10:23 currency management 10:23 Gary KJR 10:23 Game Monster storm 10:23 Mario protection IV 10:23 CH Cars EP 10:23 Darren friend 10:23 Hurricane ohdil 10:23 Garfield teachers 10:23 Food Brick 1 of 10:23 12 391 Cookie Monster 10:23 and a akyo 10:23 FTW store 10:23 powerful hurricane 10:23 At the end of Wolf Pack 1 10:23 Minecraft 8369 10:23 I cyclones (94) luck 10:23 Return Puffle 10:23 LOL 10:23 10:23 "Return Puffle" 10:23 lol 10:23 Lol 10:24 next time, I'll get Nkech as my running mate instead of Kerablah 10:24 lol 10:25 nah, I should get Douglas as my running mate next time. 10:25 10:25 k 10:26 The top vineyards 10:26 nekaro 10:26 strawberry or message 10:26 Hurricane 10:26 Gary KJR 10:26 wild spirit 10:26 Mario © IV 10:26 Bars TV 10:26 Darren Dodd 10:26 have ordered one storm 10:26 Garfield first 10:26 Brick steps 1 10:26 Cake infected 12 391 10:26 a Toyota 10:26 trailer FTW 10:26 Hurricane lend 10:26 The real wolf 1 10:26 My meeting 8369 10:26 Swirl slice 94 10:26 puffle Created 10:26 10:26 > puffle Created 10:26 lol 10:26 "strawberry or message" 10:26 kek 10:27 > The top vineyard 10:27 k 10:27 10:27 Chat logs have been updated, and are now available for viewing 10:27 k, I just made an election between me and Shtev, and I won 10:27 pls 10:28 well Shtev retired mid-election, right? 10:28 probably 10:28 officer 10:28 Bobby nekarot 10:28 Berry teacher 10:28 Financial turmoil 10:28 Gary KJR 10:28 Monster storm 10:28 Mario Proctor IV 10:28 Official business 10:28 Darren travel 10:28 Hurricane Odil 10:28 Lord Garfield 10:28 Brick 1 10:28 Biscuits Monster 12391 10:28 Akyo 10:28 Long drooping 10:28 Hurricane high 10:28 The real wolves 10:28 My craft 8369 10:28 94 number of recipients 10:28 Puffle before 10:28 10:29 "Berry teacher" 10:29 lol 10:29 img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2017030918/gfs_asnow_neus_27.png" GFS goes nuclear with snowfall and gives me Jonas 2.0 with the storm next week 10:29 > officer 10:29 lol 10:29 akio senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 10:29 Hi Akyo small Toyota 10:29 fail 10:29 Wow. 10:29 Hi Akio 10:29 Hie 10:29 > Hie 10:29 kek 10:29 Shats the next name after Reggis 10:29 Reggie* 10:30 I feel weird 10:30 hey Akio 10:30 Bob 10:30 k den, time to start an election between me and Derp. 10:30 What is the name after Reggis 10:30 Shat 10:30 Doesn't feel the same without Sassi 10:30 @ Mario 10:30 10:30 @ Akio 10:30 10:30 For real tho 10:31 Whats after Reggis 10:31 Reggie* 10:31 > Reggis 10:31 Well, you made him mad 10:31 Stella 10:31 Your fault 10:31 I MADE HIM MAD??? 10:31 K den 10:31 excuse me? 10:31 k den 10:31 I WAS TRYING TO BE F***ING RESPECTFUL 10:31 Our faults? 10:31 Chat logs have been updated, and are now available for viewing 10:31 kek so Stella could be the Blizzard of 2017 10:31 10:31 It's not our fault, Brick. 10:31 wat? 10:31 Sassmaster broke the ToU. 10:31 NOT YOU 10:31 Not us. 10:31 AKIO 10:32 whats going on 10:32 I was barely involved in this, yet Sassmaster removed me and Bob from his friend list on Discord. 10:32 WHAT THE F*** DID I DO 10:32 Well, who decided to bock him? 10:32 NOTHING AKIO 10:32 > bock 10:32 It was an agreement among the admins 10:32 I wasn't talking to you Akio 10:32 Oh 10:32 I'm sorry if it wasn't clear 10:32 OK, calm dowm 10:32 ... Now this is awkward 10:33 you almost started another sh*tstorm 10:33 10:33 10:33 Chat logs have been updated, and are now available for viewing 10:33 Whats after Stella @Garfield 10:33 UGH GODFU--INGDAMMIT. 10:33 Theseus 10:33 I forget after that 10:33 hmm 10:34 ? @hype 10:34 im not sure if the system that will hit bob will be named Stella 10:34 I think Reggie is the one hitting me and Stella follows Reggie 10:34 You've never seen this side of me... the side of me back in 2013/2014. 10:34 ? 10:34 10:34 10:34 But it might be set free. 10:34 No Reggie is the one hitting me 10:34 @Hype ....? 10:34 Akio. 10:34 ? 10:35 I have a guess on what it is, but I am now gonna keep my mouth shut. 10:35 So Stella/Theseus could be the blizzard of 2017 10:35 Everyone calm doen 10:35 down* 10:35 and an oddity too 10:36 Layten, pretty hard to, since this is technically "all my fault". 10:36 First off all, I was just saying Since you guys blocked Sass, it's your fault he's not here and I wasn't trying to be disrespectful. 10:36 (I had no knowledge of the block) 10:36 It's not one particular user's fault. 10:36 (Until today) 10:36 Anyone wanna bet that an article called "March 2017 North American blizzard" will exist next Friday on Wikipedia 10:36 k Mario. 10:37 if the GFS is right... 10:37 The GFS gives me about 19–20 inches from the storm next week 10:37 Wow 10:37 10:37 Which is basically Jonas but in March 10:37 Chat logs have been updated, and are now available for viewing 10:37 And sort of what Juno was originally expected to be 10:38 I honestly think a block is unjust. He really needs some talking to in my opinion. 10:38 Too late for that apparently. 10:38 Well it's too late now, really. 10:38 (Lagged out) 10:39 dead 10:40 yep 10:40 yep 10:40 very 10:40 dead 10:40 If I'm a doomsday clock, there's 10 seconds till midnight 10:40 After that incident 10:40 k 10:40 10:40 10:40 okay, I made an election between me and Derp 10:40 10:40 10:40 and I won 10:40 If I show Koney what the GFS predicts 10:40 10:40 Can we just not talk about this please? It only causes ddrama 10:40 > Koney 10:40 *drama 10:40 he'll be really excited 10:41 ^ @bob 10:41 who is Koney? 10:41 Koney Hurricane? Is that a new user? 10:41 wait is that a person? 10:41 10:41 oh 10:41 oh lol 10:41 10:41 10:41 Koney, I got confused lol 10:41 I thought it was a typo 10:41 10:41 Hey Chap 10:41 hi 10:41 k hai 10:41 hi 10:41 Should we go back to HHW for now? 10:41 Why are we here now? 10:41 10:41 yeah 10:42 why are we still here? 10:42 10:42 idk 10:42 10:42 where the images work for everyone 10:42 10:42 and NOT JUST TEST USERS 10:42 yeah let's go back on HHW 10:42 10:42 k 10:42 where we're supposed to be 10:42 no lag on this wiki either 10:42 10:42 nah, let's stay 10:42 vte 10:42 bye 10:42 k bye 10:42 bye hype 10:42 10:42 bye hoip 10:42 no lag on this wiki either 10:42 10:42 nah, let's stay 10:42 vte 10:42 bye 10:42 k bye 10:42 bye hype 10:42 10:42 bye hoip 10:43 10:43 (Switched to Computer) 10:44 lol 10:44 kden 10:44 my bot has the most edits on this wiki 10:44 k 10:44 double kden 10:45 akio plox go back to HHW 10:45 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 10:45 oke 2017 03 09